MODUS
by Freja Project by MiRai team
Summary: Its a bunch of CheolSoo oneshot, especially romance and comedy ones/ 1st. entry:: Allergy/ What will SeungCheol do as a good leader if JiSoo run out of banana to take that damn medication!/ Well, just read it anyway / dont worry, its an Indonesian fiction/ Shounen-Ai/ CheolSoo ft. other Seventeen member/
**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M. Ry _** **MiRaI _ team  
**

.

.

.

Present

.

.

 **MODUS**

 **.**

 **Chapter I : Allergy**

.

.

A bunch of CheolSoo oneshot

Shounen-Ai, Comedy, Friendship and Romance

Save for Children

Don't Like Don't Read, You've Been WARNED, Dear~

.

Disclaim just for The Almighty God, their parents and their agency

We just their fans, so deal with it

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa, para member Seventeen tetap berlatih koreo meskipun tidak ada jadwal manggung dalam waktu dekat. Selama berjam-jam mereka melatih ulang semua gerakan yang harus mereka tampilkan, jangan sampai ada yang terlewat sedikit pun. Melatih ketahanan vocal agar nafas tidak memendek dan tidak ada yang terlambat masuk ketika gilirannya menyanyi tiba. Dan kalau manager-nim tidak datang sambil membawa berdus-dus makanan dan dua kotak besar red velvet cake ukuran jumbo, mungkin mereka juga akan lupa dengan yang namanya jam makan siang. Satu jam kemudian, setelah waktu istirahat selesai, mereka pun kembali berlatih. Mengejar target berlatih delapan jam sehari dan harus selesai sebelum sore. Tapi ada yang aneh...

.

JiSoo yang biasanya selalu melakukan setiap gerakan dengan sempurna, sekarang ada saja salahnya. Seperti tempo yang terlambat, atau ada gerakan tidak perlu yang dia lakukan. Ketika masuk lirik part-nya pun suaranya gemetar dan pecah. Awalnya sih itu dianggap biasa saja, mungkin JiSoo sedang ingin bercanda seperti yang sudah-sudah, itu pikir mereka. Tapi semakin lama, kesalahannya semakin banyak dan gerakannya juga semakin ngawur. Hal ini tentu saja membuat yang lain-lain kesal, apalagi SeungCheol. Seketika dia berhenti menari dan berjalan menuju boombox yang terhubung dengan laptop di pojok ruang latihan. Dengan sentakan kasar dia mematikan benda elektronik berwarna hitam itu dan berjalan kembali ke arah JiSoo yang langsung terduduk lemas di lantai. Keningnya agak berkerut ketika melihat rekannya itu tidak seenerjik biasanya, tapi rasa kesal masih mendominasi akal sehatnya.

.

" JiSoo-ah! Yang benar saja?! Seriuslah sedikit, waktu kita akan terbuang percuma kalau kau terus terusan salah! " tegur SeungCheol mewakili isi pikiran anak-anak lain.

" Ma... Maaf... Tapi ini gatal sekali... Aku tidak tahan... " gumam JiSoo disela ringisannya.

" Whadda...?! JiSoo-ah, kulitmu merah sekali! Allergimu kumat ya?! Memangnya kau tadi makan apa? " cecar JungHan heboh melihat ruam-ruam kemerahan yang mulai tampak dan menyebar di permukaan kulit JiSoo.

" Tidak ada yang aneh kok... Aku memakan apa yang kalian makan. " JiSoo menggigiti bibirnya, menahan keinginan untuk menggaruk sekujur tubuhnya yang gatal.

" Sol-ah, coba perika sisa makanan yang tadi. " perintah SeungCheol.

" Sepertinya tidak perlu, hyung. Aku tahu apa yang membuat allergi JiSoo-hyung kambuh. " celetuk MinGyu.

.

Di tangan pemuda itu ada potongan kue red velvet yang tersisa dari dessert makan siang mereka. Kue berwarna merah menggoda itu punya beberapa layer krim berisi potongan strawberry yang menggiurkan di dalamnya. MinGyu mengendus potongan itu dan wajahnya tampak berkerut ketika menemukan aroma familiar yang samar dari buah strawberry-nya. Sepertinya buah-buah merah itu direndam lebih dulu dengan rum rasa sherry sebelum dijadikan isian krim custard. Mengkonsumsi rum yang biasa dipakai sebagai bahan campuran cake untuk memperkuat aroma-nya itu tidak akan masalah bagi orang biasa. Tapi bagi JiSoo, memakan sesuatu yang tercampur rum meski hanya sedikit, bisa jadi sesuatu yang fatal biarpun tidak sampai menyebabkan kematian. Yeah, JiSoo allergi terhadap rum dan apa pun yang mengandung alcohol konsumsi, seperti WonWoo yang tidak bisa makan segala jenis seafood. Makanya setiap kali mereka memesan makanan, mereka pasti akan melakukan double check untuk menjaga keselamatan kedua member itu.

.

" Apa? "

" Kue red velvet. Sepertinya manager-nim lupa memesan yang tidak memakai rum. " terang MinGyu sambil meletakkan kembali kue yang tadi diendusnya.

" Astagaaa... Lalu JiSoo-ah, kenapa kau memakan kue itu juga? Apa kau tidak menyadari perbedaan rasanya? " tanya SeungCheol tak habis pikir.

" Habis aku pikir kue itu aman, kan manager-nim yang beli. Jadi aku tidak kepikiran sampai ke sana... " terang JiSoo lirih, rasa gatalnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

" Aish... Obatnya kau bawa tidak? " SeungCheol beranjak menuju duffle bag milik JiSoo.

" Selalu aku bawa, tapi... " JiSoo menggantung kalimatnya. " Hannie, gatal... Biarkan aku menggaruknya... "

" Tidak boleh! Sekali kau garuk maka tidak akan berhenti! " JungHan menggenggam erat kedua tangan JiSoo.

" Gataaaal… gatal sekaliiiii… hiks… " rengek JiSoo pada akhirnya.

" Chan! "

" Oke, hyung! "

.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Chan langsung bergegas ke kantin di lantai tiga untuk mencari pisang. Kenapa pisang? Well, JiSoo memang sudah dewasa, dia bisa minum obat jenis apa pun hanya dengan segelas air putih. Kecuali obat allergi laknat itu. Obat berbentuk tablet itu memang ampuh mengatasi allerginya, tapi ukurannya dua kali tablet yang normal dan rasanya getir luar biasa, bahkan setelah ditelan pun tenggorokan akan ikut terasa pahit yang membuat mual selama setengah jam. Karena itu biasanya JiSoo meminumnya setelah meremukkan obat itu dan menyembunyikannya dalam kerokan pisang, seperti anak bayi. Kalau tidak, JiSoo bisa memuntahkannya kembali dalam hitungan menit. Beberapa saat kemudian Chan kembali dari kantin dengan tangan kosong, kata bibi penjaga kantin, hari ini mereka tidak menyediakan buah berwarna kuning itu.

.

Para member Seventeen saling pandang kebingungan, sementara JiSoo sendiri sudah hampir menangis saking gatalnya. Wajahnya pun semakin memerah campuran menahan tangis dan ruam yang sudah mencapai dagunya. Melihat situasi yang tidak bagus ini, sebuah ide ekstreme melintas di kepala SeungCheol. Ide yang kalau dalam situasi biasa akan ditolaknya mati-matian. Pemuda itu segera meraih sebotol air dari dalam duffle bag JiSoo, juga merobek sebutir tablet terkutuk itu dari strip-nya. Dengan cekatan dia membagi obat itu menjadi beberapa bagian kecil, memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sekaligus mengisinya dengan air. Rasa pahit menusuk segera menyebar di lidahnya, membuatnya langsung paham kenapa JiSoo butuh pisang untuk mengkonsumsinya.

.

Tak mempedulikan tatapan keheranan member lain, SeungCheol segera meraih dagu JiSoo. Pemuda dengan senyuman angelic itu sama sekali tidak bisa melawan kala SeungCheol menyerang bibirnya dan membuka paksa mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, obat yang tadinya ada dalam rongga mulut SeungCheol sudah tersalur dan ditelan JiSoo tanpa sisa. Harusnya sampai situ tugas SeungCheol berhenti. Harusnya. Tapi ketika merasakan betapa manis dan lembutnya bibir rekannya itu, dia jadi keterusan. Pemuda itu melanjutkan ciuman daruratnya menjadi sebuah ciuman yang panas, melumat habis bibir pink itu dan bermain-main lebih jauh dengan rongga mulut, barisan gigi dan lidah pemuda kelahiran L.A. itu. Menghasilkan sebuah desahan merdu yang benar-benar merangsang dan tanpa sadar membuat bagian bawah tubuh SeungCheol perlahan menegang. Demi apa, JiSoo ternyata sangat memabukkan.

.

Sebelah tangan SeungCheol yang semula menggantikan JungHan untuk menggenggam tangan JiSoo kini beralih ke tengkuk pemuda manis itu, ditekannya pelan bagian belakang kepala rekannya itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sebelah tangannya lagi, turun dari dagu JiSoo menuju ke pahanya yang sialnya hari itu dia hanya mengenakan celana training pendek. Sehingga SeungCheol bisa mengelus bagian dalam paha JiSoo dengan mudahnya. Oh, ternyata tak hanya bibir JiSoo yang begitu lembut, paha dalamnya pun sama-sama lembut, lalu bagaimana dengan bagian tubuhnya yang lain ya? pikiran SeongCheol mulai melantur ke mana-mana. Bahkan dia pun sekarang sudah tidak sadar kalau mereka berdua ini masih ada di dalam ruang latihan bersama dengan kesebelas member Seventeen lainnya. Kesebelas pasang mata yang hanya bisa melotot shock dengan perkembangan yang terjadi.

.

Yang pertama kali sadar betapa berbahaya situasi ini kalau diteruskan adalah WonWoo. Ketika sebagian member termasuk JeongHan hanya bisa melongo kaget dan sebagian lainnya menelan ludah karena merasa terpengaruh dengan adegan panas live yang disajikan pasangan CheolSoo itu. Otak WonWoo bekerja mencari cara untuk menghentikan acara yang kalau berlanjut bisa mengakibatkan hilangnya kepolosan –atau kesucian– seorang Hong JiSoo itu. Sebuah bohlam lampu imajiner menyala di atas kepala WonWoo ketika dia melihat kea rah bawah, pemuda bertampang emo itu buru-buru melepas sepatu converse-nya dan melemparnya tanpa ampun ke kepala SeungCheol yang sedang asyik dalam acara mari-memakan-JiSoo. Tindakan yang segera diikuti oleh rekannya yang lain.

.

" SeungCheol-hyung mesum! " pekik SeungKwan.

" Dasar! Kau ini mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan! " amuk JiHoon.

" Tidak tahu malu! " seru SeokMin.

" Yah! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa aku dihajar eoh! " seru SeungCheol panik.

" Karena kau ini modus! " seru kesebelas member serentak.

" Aku tidak modus! " SeungCheol membela diri.

" Cheol-ah... Itu tadi... First kiss-ku... " ujar JiSoo lirih, wajahnya masih memerah, entah karena allerginya masih belum reda atau karena malu dicium di depan umum.

" Well, Cheol-ah~ aku tahu kalau selama ini kau menyukai JiSoo~ Tapi tidak begini juga~ JiSoo itu masih terlalu polos, tidak sepertimu~ " ah, mode mama JungHan keluar juga. " Mati kau, pria mesum! "

" GYAAAA! SIAPA PUN, TOLONG AKUUUU! "

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

F. I. N.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to Review? :)


End file.
